The Birthrite: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the III
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: Lies, Seduction, betrayal, kidnapping ... the choice " There is no where to go Mom, You knew him, and you didn't tell me what he was ,Now I am here I am his last and only Kin, What am I Mom? Tell Me....
1. Chapter 1

The BirthRight:

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen III

By Twilight's Arch.

Summary:

Lies, Seduction, betrayal, kidnapping ... the choice

" There is no where to go Mom, You knew him, and you didn't tell me what he was ,Now I am here I am his last and only Kin, What am I Mom?

Tell Me....

I looked at my son as tears trickled down to my cheeks.

"You are my son, that is who you are, you are not the last kin, his family, your grandmother and grandfather live so does your Aunts and Uncles , You are Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the third,

"It's a name I wish I wasn't named"

"It's your name of your true self Edward, Look!" I turned my son into the mirror and gave him a photo.

"Look"

I saw my son with eyes widen." That's me!'

"No Edward, That's Your Father, The Royal Majesty of Volturia.

" If he's Royal...  
"You are a Prince that Aro didn't want around, your father thinks your dead"......

" But what am I to my father... he's rumored a ..a vam' he began

"Vampire, yes it's true... and he's your father"

One :

It was the brightest day in France,

My class was able to look around the inner city as I looked around and studied the books and brochures that were given to us as we walked.

"Good Day, I am Francesca I will be your tour guide for the morning" said Francesca.

"bon jurno" The students greeted as Jessica giggled.

"Can't wait to see the Volturia Castle it's rumored that the Prince still lives there, I know him well not personally, "Jessica said as I continued with my nose in my books.

" Thats good" I said in response.

"Bella will you get your nose out of the book and listen as she now grabbed it away from Bella's grasp.

" Jessica said as I looked up seeing her as I saw Mike right behind her.

"Okay , okay I am listening" I snapped.

I saw mike crept slowly as he yelled"Boo!"

I laughed as Jessica turned and saw Mike as her jaw dropped.

" Thank you for showing up can you ask your fiancee to return my book please" I asked .

Mike laughed as he took the book from Jessica's grasp as he now handed the book back to Isabella.

" Thank you"  
"Now we are in the front gates of the Palace of Volturia. The Prince is the last of his Family that survived the last war that landed his maker and his family now deceased.

Isabella quickly raised her head and Raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes....Uhm.....

"It's Isabella"

"Yes Isabella , what is your question"

" My question is, Why did his maker die? what did he do and how can he be dead , When it says here that Edward Cullen was kidnapped and forced into the Royalty of The Royal Family, His maker and his family are alive and well in Forks Washington.

The guide laughed as she walked over to Isabella and looked at her book , then to Isabella.

"Youngling, You are reading the history of the Family where did you get this book?"

"It was a gift from my parent's," Isabella answered.

The guide sighed as she walked forward then walked the kids to the side of the Palace .

Meanwhile:

Edward looked out the window as he overheard the Young woman as he mesmerized her beauty as she looked up to the Palace..

"My parent's live, but how?"

He continued to stare out the windows from his study room as he now sighed.

"My mom, my Dad, alive, Emmett Alice, Jasper and Rosalie live" he whispered .

His chamber doors opened as he quickly turned back to his study as he now looked up seeing Aro entering the room.

"Hello Edward how is your studies coming along"

"Very well , thank you Aro"

"I have come to inform you we will be having a Masquerade tomorrow eve, we are being guests to some kids from The United States, we wish you come" Aro announced.

"Yes, I be glad to show tomorrow eve,"

"Excellent, I shall have Hedi prepare a costume for you and your Masque" Aro said.

" Thank you Uncle" Edward said.

Aro smiled as he watched Edward return back to his studies quickly .

" Don't work to hard tonight chyld"

"I won't , I just want to make you proud" Edward said as he now looked back into his book and began answering his work.

By the Following morn;

Gathereres and caterers prepared the halls for the masquerade for tonight, Edward now ran into the halls with Demetri and Felix as they ran by and snatched a cookie or two . the cooks gasped and laughed. they all treated Edward the same as Demetri and Felix an equal.

They were suddenly stopped by John Ross The Leader of the guards as they looked at Edward , there he sighed and nodded as he looked at Felix then to Demetri.

"I gotta go guys talk tonight" Edward said as he now walked with John Ross as he stopped at the door to his chambers,

"Young Prince you have to stop running around the palace,"John Ross said.

"John Ross answer me, Are my family alive?"

John Ross looked at Edward and sighed.

"Please tell me, I must know"

" Yes, sire they are alive, but you can't leave here You have a month for your transformation "

"Transformation to what John Ross"

"Oh.. nothing...nothing I said to much already, please shower and be ready the Masque should be starting by Eight" John Ross said.

Within the Hour of Seven approached Edward looked out of his window , there the coaches arrived with their quests, one particualar one caught his eye as he saw her,

the beauty captivated his eyes, she wore a White dress , a virgin white, her hair in curls that covered her white feathered masque, white gloves upon her arms as she given the man a smile.

"Who is she?" Edward thought.

"Who's who?" Felix now entered as he saw Edward by his window.

"Uh.. no one" Edward answered as he walked back to his bed as he now wore his costume pants.

"Come on Buddy, lets get ready" Fekix said as he now walked over to Edward as he pushed him towards his bed and reached for his costume jacket.

The Dance began approximately at Seven Fifty pm. the students reconized some of the music from their home, they gathered and began to Dance, Isabella looked around curiosly as she now walked around as she made her way outside the frech doors which led her into the Maze of Gardens. the beauty captivated her eyes, all kinds of roses around her suddenly bloomed around her. she smiled as they opened their petals for her ,

Edward saw the girl as he followed her , it was like something was pulling him to her like a magnet, a rope, a rubber band,the beauty of the roses were blooming , But how amazed him as he continued to follow her scent..

Her giggles flowed thru the maze as he now approached her and saw her. there he reached for a Rose of Red which it's meaning was Love, another of Pink of the meaning of Friendship.

he crept behind her as he pulled the roses infront of her ,

"Two Roses for the one who stands before me , a Beauty, what's your name?" he whispered.

Isabella turned quickly enough to see a six foot two green eyed handsome young man,

"Oh... M'lord im so sorry forgive me , The maze of Roses called to me, But I don't know why they are blooming,"

"Your Beauty surpresses them, they welcome you to my home M'lady"

"Oh... No For I am not royal, I am a mere commoner from the U.S." Isabella anwered,

"Come we shall dance"

"Uh M"lord I do,,, don't dance"

"Everyone does"

"Not me,"Isabella blushed. I don't know how to dance M'lord " Isabella confessed.

Edward smiled as he now walked into the hall with Isabella as he lifted her as she put her feet onto his.

" This is embaressing"

"Not to me"

Edward and Isabella danced thru the night as Aro, Caius, and Marcus noticed.

"Someone has found his first Love," Caius smiled.

'No, she's a courtesan, she's after the Royalty," Aro said.

Everyone wandered their covertous eyes to Edward and Isabella, there they danced through out the night, he held her close as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Your beauty has captured everyone's attention" Edward Whispered.

"No everyone is looking because you forbid to dance with anyone else" Isabella corrected.

" Stay with me tonight "

"Stay with you, you don't even know me M'lord" Isbella whispered.

" The I will look for you tonight" he whispered into her ear.

At that moment Edward leaned in as he kissed her tenderly as he pulled away from her.

"I found my wife"

"wife?"

Edward just grinned as he walked over to the double doors as he led them back out of the doors and hide alone,


	2. Chapter 2

The Birthrite

Part 2.

In Hiding

Previously on The Birthrite:

At that moment Edward leaned in as he kissed her tenderly as he pulled away from her.

"I found my wife"

"wife?"

Edward just grinned as he walked over to the double doors as he led them back out of the doors and hide alone,

The Night went by slowly Edward managed to hide Bella away from her teacher and friends. there laughter echoed the maze as he ran hand in hand with her.

"Edward This place is very confusing Isabella whispered.

"Tell me about it, I get lost myself when I am alone," edward said as he looked at Isabella .

"What about now?" Isabella asked.

"As Long I am with you, I remain safe," edward Smiled as he looked towards the full moon ..

Demetri Followed Edwards laughter as he carefully overheard their conversation .

Do you Like School?" Edward asked.

"I enjoy school,"

Whats your Favorite show?"

" Don't have one"

"um, Favorite Sesame Character?"

"Hmmm... " Isabella began thinking.

"Ernie"

"Why him?"

" Don't know, I guess he carries a rubber duckie when he bathes" Isabella answered.

Edward laughs as he looked over to Isabella ,

:"Are you saying you bath with a Rubber duckie too, aww how cute" Edward laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes to Edward as she punched him playfully.

Ow" Edward winced.

"Favorite Music?'

" Al kinds, But I like classicals"

" Favorite Food?"

"Uhm... Does fruit count?"

"Well sure"

"Fruits"

"Uhm... Favorite Lullby?"

" Don't have one"

"whats your favorite Doll?"

" Porclean Dolls, they are very rare to collect, I have been collecting them since I was a little girl"

Bella said as she looked over to Edward.

"Favrite Flower?"

"Freesia"

"Thats a perfect Flower for you" Edward whispered.

"Can I Kiss you Isabella ?"

"Yes" Isabella whispered as she leaned closely to him .

Demetri appeared as he yelled out "BOO!"

Isabella screamed as she fell onto the ground on her bottom as Edward stood up quickly as Demetri now laughed.

"Ow" Isabella now winced.

Edward looked at Isabella as he helped her up from the ground as he looked at Demetri..

"Gee Thanks Demetri, you dim wit" Edward said.

"Ow, Be still my heart I am hurt with that word" Demetri laughed.

"So what are you guys doing out here and away from Mlady's Friends and her French Teacher.

"I kidnapped her, til they leave" Edward answered respectedly .

"Edward aren't you going to introduce me to your Lady Friend"

Edward scoffed as he gave Demetri a look to kill.

"Don't worry Edward I won't take her away from you,remember I am just guarding you"

"Demetri this is Isabella, Isabella this is Demetri, one of my bodyguards"

"Hello Demetri" Isabella smiled.


End file.
